


Wild Love

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Random Shadowhunters Smutty One Shots - All Pairings [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Jace Wayland, Boys In Love, Canon Divergence, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I love him, Jace is a kinkster, Just smut, Kink, Learning the Ropes, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, No Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Simon being a nerd, Spreader Bars, Top Simon Lewis, Vampire Bites, bound hands, but also smooth af, jimon, some soft shit, trying new things, with some show canon sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: “Wait, you want to try it?” Jace asked, feeling the cool wood of the door press against his back as Simon closed on him. He almost missed Simon’s answer when Simon stood right in front of him, barely an inch to spare between the entire length of their bodies. A shiver ran down his spine when Simon’s breath ghosted over his neck.Or the one where Jace shows Simon the ropes. (Its a pun!)These characters belong to cassie clare and flopsweat





	Wild Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Love/ Owen Wilson Wow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438363) by Me/Jackie/San. 



> Okay, before you read, if you click on ☝️ link, it will take you to a podcast reading of this fic by the hilarious Jackie and San. I had to post inspired by instead of just inspired BC I couldn't find it! The fic inspired the podcast. Follow @QuiteMagicalPodcast on twitter for more great smutty fic reads!!!
> 
> Just one guys. I never really intended to write Jimon, as we all know, Malec is my jam. However, one of the sweetest (and dirtiest) souls I know asked me to write this, and because I seriously <3 this person, here it is.
> 
> (This was supposed to be all kinds of filth but I was listening to Wild Love {hence the title} by James Bay and that shit commands softness so be prepared for soft, fluffy, sweaty sex)
> 
> If Jimon isn't your thing, please don't read and please don't leave negativity in my comments, we are all allowed our ships, even if that ship isn't yours.

 

 

 

“Jace, come with me,” Simon said, standing up from his chair and giving the other’s a small wave before tugging Jace from their seat on the couch and gripping his hand tightly. Clary, Izzy, Alec and Magnus were all watching a movie, he had something different in mind though.

Jace followed with a grin and a wink for the other’s, anticipation curling in the pit of his stomach from the tone Simon had used, he knew what that tone meant. He tightened his grip as he followed his Vampire, the love of his life, through the quiet, empty institute, to his bedroom.

Jace locked the door behind him when Simon let go of his hand and moved further into his room, his breath catching when Simon turned and he saw the look on his Vampire’s face.

“You know I love you, right?” Simon asked, stalking back toward’s Jace with a grin when his Shadowhunter nodded. He didn’t miss the way Jace’s Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

“Well, because I love you, I wanted to try out that thing you asked me about,” Simon said as he moved closer to the blonde.

“Wait, you want to try it?” Jace asked, feeling the cool wood of the door press against his back as Simon closed on him. He almost missed Simon’s answer when Simon stood right in front of him, barely an inch to spare between the entire length of their bodies. A shiver ran down his spine when Simon’s breath ghosted over his neck. _Fuck! How does he do this to me without so much as touching me?_

“Of course, you know I would do anything for you,” Simon murmured as he leaned in and skimmed his nose up the length of Jace’s throat. He couldn't stop himself from trailing soft kisses in the wake of his nose. He had left Jace wondering if he was on board for two weeks while he had done his research. A lot of research. He was definitely on board.

“Do you have everything we need?” Simon asked, threading his fingers through Jace’s and winding his Shadowhunter’s arms around his waist. He sank into Jace’s embrace, his fingers threading through Jace’s soft hair, tugging to tilt the Shadowhunters head further as he continued to press kisses to the blonde’s neck.

“Yes,” Jace replied breathlessly, happily tilting his head to the side to give Simon better access, not even sure himself if the word was a reply or a prayer. His breath came in sporadic, hitching pants with every tingling burst of pleasure that radiated through him, each time Simon’s lips brushed his neck.

Jace bunched his hands in the material of Simon’s shirt, at the small of his back, arching his hips forward when Simon’s hands slipped down his back, into the waistband of his jeans to cup his ass.

“Good, get it quick, otherwise I’m going to have to take you here on this floor, you’re far too tempting when you lose your breath like that,” Simon murmured against the soft skin of Jace’s neck. He could feel Jace hardening against him, the bulge in Jace’s pants causing his own hips to rock forward.

Simon reluctantly pulled his hands out of Jace’s pants, adjusting his own hard cock as he turned to watch Jace make his way over to his chest of drawers. _Damn, I hate to see him leave but fuck me if I don’t love to watch him go._ He didn’t give one single fuck that the thought was corny as hell, too busy staring at Jace’s tight ass.

Jace practically vaulted across the room in his haste to reach the drawers he kept his stash in. He had been praying to the angel for months that Simon would agree to this before he finally worked up the courage to ask for it.

Jace knew that Simon loved him, that his Vampire was always willing to try something new, but that didn’t stop him from keeping his desires, his needs to himself. Until two weeks ago. Until a damn had broken in him and his need for this had overridden his uncertainty.

Simon followed, using his speed to cross the room in an instant when he saw the shake of Jace’s hands. He wrapped his arms around his Shadowhunter from behind, propping his chin on Jace’s shoulder

“Are you okay, love?” Simon asked, tightening his grip on Jace when the blonde turned his head to catch his lips. He grinned into the kiss when Jace’s breathing kicked up another notch, listening to the erratic thud of Jace’s heart. It had pride flooding him, that he could elicit such a reaction from the Shadowhunter who always looked so stoic.

“Yeah… it's just… I’ve wanted… I’ve _needed_ this for so long. I can’t believe you want to try it,” Jace murmured, turning in the cage of Simon’s arms and wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck. “The fact that it's you I get to do this with you just makes it all that much better,” he whispered against Simon’s lips.

“I keep forgetting how strong you are now,” Jace giggled, unable to help the laugh that burst from him when Simon’s hands slid down over his ass and down the back of his thighs to lift him up.

“If I’m so strong, how do you always make me feel so weak?” Simon asked, gripping Jace’s thighs firmly when his man’s legs wrapped around his waist. He walked to the bed, taking his time when Jace started pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses behind his ear, his own breathing hitching when he felt the hot air of Jace’s breath against his skin.

Jace trailed his lips across Simon’s jaw, nipping soft kisses into his Vampires smooth skin to claim his lips, even as he felt the soft mattress against his back. He tightened the grip of his legs, refusing to let go, and pulled Simon down with him.

Jace pushed into Simon’s mouth. He knew that Simon would win, he always did, but the hardness of his dick and the ragged, heaviness of the breaths, that neither of them could control, had him wanting to be the one to deepen it. He moaned into Simon’s mouth when he opened up as their tongues met in a wild dance that never failed to bring such a reaction from him.

Simon tugged at the hem of Jace’s shirt, fighting for dominance and winning easily when he let his fingers linger as he dragged the material over Jace’s body. He let his fingers brush every inch, every muscle as he breathed Jace’s breath, too lost in the Shadowhunter to drag his own air in.

Simon pulled Jace up as he tugged at the shirt, throwing the top over his shoulder when he managed to get it over the blonde’s head, smirking when an all too desperate sounding whine built in the back of Jace’s throat as he broke from the Shadowhunter’s lips.

“Pants,” Simon commanded, unable to help himself when he saw Jace’s lust blown pupils and mussed hair. He stood and darted to Jace’s drawers to distract himself from the debauched look the Shadowhunter was already sporting.

Jace all but ripped his pants down, taking his boxers with them. His breath hissed out when the cool air hit his hard dick, his painfully hard dick, as it bobbed against his stomach. Simon’s ability to get him hard with a look or with a lingering touch always left him wondering when the dynamic of their relationship had changed. He had barely even noticed.

Jace managed to get his pants as far as his ankles before he gave up and took his dick in his hand, stroking his length as Simon’s head whipped around to watch. His breathing turned even shallower at his own touch, knowing it would be so much better when Simon’s hand replaced his.

“You like that, don’t you? You want to watch?” Jace asked. The look on Simon’s face, as his Vampire returned and dropped his haul onto the bed, had Jace stroking himself faster, tightening his grip.

“Fuck, look at you. You’re so desperate, aren’t you?” Simon asked, his own hand wandering to down to palm himself through his ever-tightening jeans. The skinny jeans were already skin tight but the bulge of his dick had the material straining. He was pretty sure he would die again, if he were able, just from the sight of Jace’s eyelids drooping with pleasure.

“For you? Always,” Jace murmured, watching Simon with heavily hooded eyes. He bit into his bottom lip when he saw Simon give up on his dick and rip his shirt off, using his teeth to stifle his moan when Simon’s chest came into view. He was certain he would start drooling any moment as his eyes roved over the soft chest hair that was now revealed.

With a monumental effort, Simon tore his eyes away from the sight of Jace, sprawled on the bed and looking thoroughly fuckable, and took the first silky rope in hand. He unwound it and folded the rope back on itself to find the bite, holding his hand out to Jace.

His Vampire, holding the rope up, was the only thing that could pull Jace’s hand away from his dick. He raised his hand, his eyes widening when Simon looped the bite of the rope around his thumb and proceeded to wrap his hand and wrist up with a perfect cat’s paw knot before tying the ends to the post of his bed.

Jace’s breathing turned even shallower when Simon repeated the knot with a second rope on his other hand. He gripped the knots that were resting against his palms, flexing his fingers and yanking his arms as hard as he could, with the limited amount of slack he had, and found that he couldn’t break free. It had a soft moan breaking from him.

“I knew all those years my mom forced me to go to boy scouts would pay off,” Simon grinned, taking up the last rope. He looked down at it, his grin widening as an idea formed in his head. He measured the rope out before turning back to Jace. “what?” he asked when he saw the incredulous expression Jace wore.

“ _Forced?_ We both know that isn’t true, you probably spent the entire time running around like one of your star troopers. And why are you thinking about your mom at a time like this?” Jace asked, watching Simon find the bite of the last rope.

“It’s _stormtrooper_ ,” Simon muttered absentmindedly as he measured the rope out. “And I’m not, I’m thinking about the all the ways rope can be used in the bedroom,” he said as he climbed onto the bed and crawled closer to Jace. His breath caught when Jace’s legs easily fell open, his eyes raking over every exposed inch that his Shadowhunter happily displayed for him. It had him yanking the rest of Jace’s clothing from around his ankles.

“There’s one rope left, are you okay with your legs being tied too?” Simon asked. Jace had asked him if he would be willing to tie his hands, his blonde hadn’t mentioned anything about his feet though.

“God, please!” Jace begged, almost kicking Simon in the face in his haste to have his legs tied too. He watched, astonished all over again when Simon started to wind the doubled 30-foot length of rope around his ankles, anticipation building as Simon created a spreader bar with the rope.

“Is this okay?” Simon asked when he finished, watching as Jace tested the leg restraint. He breathed a sigh of relief when Jace nodded enthusiastically. “Good, is it too tight? Not tight enough?” he asked.

“It’s perfect, all of it is,” Jace said, his heart fluttering in his chest at the way Simon was scratching the back of his head. He hadn’t seen that unsure look on Simon’s face for a long time. “You are perfect,” he said, gesturing Simon closer with a jerk of his head.

Simon crawled forward and straddled Jace’s prone body, burying a fist in the pillow on either side of Jace’s head to lean over him. He dipped low, nosing Jace’s head up to kiss him. He had intended it to be a gentle peck until he heard Jace’s breathing pick up once more.

The proximity of his Vampire, the scent of Simon’s aftershave and the soft tickle of his chest hair against his own chest was stealing Jace’s will. And his wits. Nobody had ever affected him the way Simon did, nobody had even gotten close to getting under his skin the way Simon did.

Their relationship had started off so rocky, Jace mistaking his feelings for a deep-seated jealousy of the guy. _The line between love and hate was so thin it was almost transparent!_ It had taken Simon drinking his blood and the need that had arisen in him to keep Simon alive, for himself, not Clary, to finally erase that line. Obliterating it until it was nought but a distant memory.

 _That’s when it happened, that’s when it all changed._ The thought shouldn’t have been so startling to Jace and yet, there he was, realizing just that. _All those times I was jealous when Simon and Clary kissed, it was because of him, not her._

Simon’s fangs snapped out when he pulled back for air. It had been embarrassing the first time it had happened, something akin to getting a boner in the showers at school. They had soon worked it out though, the awkwardness being swept away by Jace’s assurances.

Simon trailed kisses down Jace’s jaw, licking into the hollow of his love’s throat when Jace’s head tipped back. A small moan escaped him at the deeper moan that fell from Jace’s lips as he licked into the sensitive area. His wayward hands where already tracing the ridges of each of Jace’s abs.

Moving backwards, Simon continued his path, listening to loud thuds of Jace’s heart and the breathless moans that poured from his mouth as a guide. He sucked a hickey into the firm muscle of Jace’s chest while he absentmindedly swirled his fingers through the dusting of hair on his Shadowhunter’s abdomen, relishing the slightly salty taste and the way Jace writhed beneath him.

Jace couldn’t help the way his hips rocked up, searching for friction with every hickey Simon sucked into his chest, Simon knew how much it drove him mad. He quickly set up a rhythm, groaning every time Simon lifted off of his hips.

“Simon, please?” Jace breathed when Simon avoided his nipple. He twisted as much as he could in his restraints, trying to get Simon’s lips on his sensitive nipples, groaning deeper when Simon continued to ignore them.

Simon shuffled down to sit on Jace’s thighs, stopping the movement of the shadowhunter’s hips so he could continue to explore Jace’s body. It might be the millionth time but he still loved to watch Jace turn to a panting mess beneath him. He grinned against Jace’s ribs, his tongue darting out to lick over the skin there when Jace continued to writhe.

“You’re always so impatient,” Simon muttered, blowing cool air over Jace's ribcage, watching goosebumps rise up where he had licked before doing it again. He continued the trail, licking and nipping kisses across Jace's ribs and stomach, followed by the cool air

“And you’re always such a tease,” Jace muttered, his head falling back when Simon’s fangs grazed over the skin of his left hip. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

“Yeah, but you love it,” Simon smirked as he gripped Jace’s hips to still them and shuffled further down the bed, ensuring he didn’t put too much of his weight down when he sat on Jace’s shins.

Simon continued his ministrations, sucking a trail of hickey’s across Jace’s stomach through his grin at the barely verbal grunt of agreement Jace made. He finally gave in and turned his attention to Jace’s needy looking cock when Jace’s hips jerked up with an almighty thrust, tutting at Jace’s impatience once more.

“Thank the fucking angel!” Jace almost yelped when he felt Simon’s breath against his dick. He looked down, groaning when he met Simon’s gaze, seeing how dark his eyes looked, the brown irises almost swallowed by his pupils. He had to bite into his bottom lip again when Simon licked the trail of pre-cum from his stomach, he was so hard, it was straining against his abdomen.

Simon winked up at his love before taking Jace’s dick into his mouth. He relished every inch that slid past his lips, holding Jace’s hips down as he took Jace in, hands-free. The weight of it against his tongue, the taste and scent that was purely Jace almost stole his self-control but he wrestled himself into submission, he had plans for them.

Pulling a deep breath in through his nose, Simon sank down onto Jace’s considerable length, pushing his head down until Jace sat in the back of his throat, his nose nestled in the trimmed blonde hairs at the base of Jace’s dick.

“By the angel! Simon, move… please!” Jace muttered, trying and failing to move his hips when Simon just stayed there. _That damn vampire strength again!_ The hot heat, wrapped around every inch drove him just as crazy as the hard grip on his hips.

“Yes, fuck… yes!” Jace mumbled when Simon hollowed his cheeks and head lifted off his dick, pleasure bursting through him as his Vampire’s tongue massaged the underside of dick on the way up before Simon plunged back down again. It was breathtaking and maddening all in the same breath when Simon’s tongue avoided the sensitive head of his cock.

Simon set up a steady rhythm, lifting his head at a torturously slow pace before plunging back down, grinning around Jace’s dick every time it hit the back of his throat. The discovery that he had no gag reflex had been something they both loved. He released his grip on Jace’s hips as he withdrew, waiting for it.

Jace waisted no time in taking control of the blow job, rolling his hips up as he fucked into Simon’s mouth. He dug his heel’s into the mattress, a breathless moan escaping him with every thrust into Simon’s mouth as his thoughts ran amok. _This is just one of the reasons why I love him, he sucks dick like he was born for it!_

Jace gripped the knots of his restraints harder as his hips started to stutter, relishing the stretch on his arms as his movements becoming messier when Simon reached up and unerringly found his left nipple. His moans deepened when Simon pinched it, rolling it between his finger and thumb. “Fuck! You know what that does to me,” he groaned.

“Yes, I do,” Simon grinned when he pulled off of Jace’s dick without warning, his smirk widening when Jace’s eyes shot open, accusation rolling through them as he choked. “As good as you taste, you aren’t cumming until I’m inside you,” he said with a wink. The change on Jace’s face was almost comical, the betrayal turning to desperate want.

Simon sat up and climbed off of Jace’s legs, his eyes landing on the bottle of lube he had pulled out of Jace’s jam-packed drawer. He had almost lost it himself when he had seen the collection of toys, restraints, lubes and scarves he had found. Those would make for some interesting play times. Not today though, they could explore those later.

Jace’s eyes followed every one of Simon’s movements, watching as his Vampire grabbed the lube. The sound of the cap of the bottle flicking open almost had a moan escaping him, his cock jerking with anticipation as a few more drops of pre-cum beaded up.

Simon grabbed a pillow, wedging it under Jace’s ass when his Shadowhunter raised his hips. He wasted no time slicking his fingers up, watching Jace watch him the whole time. He grinned when Jace planted his feet in the mattress and opened his legs as wide as the rope spreader bar would allow. He had made sure to make it nice and wide, a good two and a half foot across, he wanted some space.

Leaning over Jace, Simon planted a fist in the pillow next to Jace’s head. He looked into the mismatched eyes staring up at him as the fingers of his left hand found jace’s hole, rubbing slow circles into the delicate skin around his Shadowhunter’s rim.

“Is this okay?” Simon murmured against Jace’s lips, unable to stop himself from tugging Jace’s soft, plump bottom lip into his mouth when a small, desperate whimper escaped his lover’s mouth. He sucked on Jace’s lip as he massaged small circles around Jace’s hole. He could feel it twitching already. “Jace, is this okay? You need to tell me, it’s not like you can stop me with your hands,” Simon asked.

“It’s amazing, don’t stop!” Jace muttered desperately when he was able to string two words together, fearing Simon was about to pull back. He surged up, claiming Simon’s lips when he saw the look of doubt on Simon’s face. _By the angel! I love him, even after everything we’ve done, he still asks._ “Simon, fuck me,” he whispered against Simon’s lips, unable to produce anything louder.

Simon pushed his tongue into Jace’s mouth as he pushed his finger into the blonde’s ass. While his tongue was desperate, searching out every inch of his Love’s mouth, his finger was a little slower, gentler. The way Jace’s hole tried to suck his middle finger in did nothing to help his self-control but he forced himself to go slow.

Jace didn’t know what was hotter, Simon’s demanding tongue, stealing his breath, or the feeling of Simon’s knuckle sliding past his rim, stealing his wits. He whimpered into Simon’s mouth at the all-consuming pleasure of being filled and the slight pain as he stretched around the long finger.

“More, Si, more,” Jace muttered when Simon released his mouth, his head falling back into his pillow when Simon pushed deeper into him. He adjusted quickly, opening further when he felt Simon’s fangs graze his exposed neck. The pleasure radiating through him heightened at the danger that the sharp teeth presented mixed with the gentleness with which they slid over his skin.

Simon never could resist that command from Jace, not when it fell so softly it fell from his Shadowhunter’s lips, he withdrew, pulling his finger out before pushing back in a little faster. He listened to Jace’s shallow, breathless gasps and the erratic beat of the blonde’s heart as a guide, adjusting the speed of his motions every time he pushed into Jace’s clenching hole.

“Are you ready for more?” Simon asked, teasing the rim of Jace’s entrance with his pointer finger when he was sure Jace wanted it. He was rewarded with a needy, incoherent moan, pushing a second finger into the tight space. His cock was aching as he imagined thrusting into the small space, already imagining the squeeze. It had him speeding up, curling his fingers.

Every brush of Jace’s prostate brought another moan from Jace. He rocked his hips, fucking himself on Simon’s fingers as he chased that burst of pleasure again and again. It was even better when Simon trailed his lips across his neck as he started to thrust into him in earnest, his Vampire’s hand meeting his ass with each roll of his hips.

Simon pulled back when he felt Jace’s prostate start to harden beneath the pads of his fingers, the telltale walnut-like ridges of the small bundle of nerves informing him of Jace’s impending release, not that the loud groans pouring from Jace’s mouth weren’t doing that.

The sight of Jace’s mussed hair, the plump, red, bitten lips and the desperate cry that poured from between them as Simon pulled his fingers from Jace’s ass had him fumbling the button and zipper on his jeans. He had worked himself up as much as he had Jace and all he wanted was to buried inside him, to be joined with his love so that they could cum together.

Simon’s pants and boxers made it as far as his knees before the tilt of Jace’s hips and the way his Shadowhunter’s hole clenched on thin air had him grabbing the lube. He slicked his dick up and poured a little more into Jace’s crack before giving his straining dick a few tugs. His eyelid’s fluttered at the tight grip he had on his own dick, knowing it was going to be even better when it was replaced with Jace’s tight rim.

“I wish we’d tried this earlier,” Jace breathed when Simon grabbed to rope spreader bar that kept his ankles apart and looped it over his neck. His ankles came to land on Simon’s shoulders, the movement of Simon leaning down pushing his knees into his chest and exposing his asshole perfectly.

Simon buried one fist in the mattress and took his dick in his free hand, rubbing the head up and down Jace’s crack to spread the lube.

“Are you ready?” Simon asked, teasing the tip of his dick in and out of Jace’s fluttering hole with a slight rocking motion of his hips. He pushed harder when Jace nodded with a moan and gripped the rope knot’s harder. The sight of the corded muscle’s of Jace’s arms, straining against the ropes was perfect, not as perfect as the squeeze around the head of his cock though.

“Fuck, Si… give me every inch, I need you inside me, like yesterday,” Jace breathed, his eyes falling closed as Simon sank slowly into him. The friction, the stretch, the feeling of his hips lifting higher as Simon filled him and bottomed out was exquisite.

Simon’s head fell with every inch Jace clenched down on, his chin coming to rest on his chest as his hips finally met Jace’s ass. He had to take a minute to stop himself from just ploughing in and out, unsure if he would even last that long. The tight walls clenching down and the heat wrapped around his dick stole every last millimetre of his self-control though.

Turning to trail kisses up the length of Jace’s left calf, Simon pulled out, slowly, to start a rhythm of shallow thrusts, finding enough presence of mind to watch Jace’s reactions out of his peripheral. “Do you even know how fucking beautiful you look when I fuck you?” he asked breathlessly.

“I know how beautiful you look,” Jace whispered, staring up at Simon through his lashes. His powerful, sweet, hot Vampire was mesmerising. The soft light of the room, bouncing off of Simon’s skin, a light sheen of sweat coating him had him desperate for more friction. “I need it harder, Si, deeper, I want to feel you every time I move tomorrow,” he murmured.

Simon picked up his pace, his thumb brushing Jace’s hips as he buried his hands deeper into the mattress. He leaned further forward, tilting Jace’s hips further so he could push deeper into him. His breath stuttered out as he stared down into Jace’s eyes, the blonde staring back up at him just as intently. A wave of love flooded him at the trust he found in those blue and brown eyes, trust for him to tie Jace up.

“Hi,” Jace whispered when Simon pushed his entire body through the loop of his legs and they came chest to chest, the bar between his ankles coming to rest on Simon’s lower back. He leaned into the touch when Simon’s hand cupped his jaw, staring up into Simon’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Hey,” Simon murmured, leaning on one elbow to cup Jace’s face. He flicked his thumb over Jace’s plump bottom lip, his heart and his hips stuttering when Jace’s lips pouted out to kiss the pad of his thumb. He did it again, tugging at Jace’s lip slightly before claiming them with his own.

Jace moaned into Simon’s mouth, rocking his hips in time with each of Simon’s thrusts. The small circles Simon’s thumb was brushing into his jaw, the heavy breathing that Simon could never seem to control when they kissed and the loud, rhythmic slaps of skin meeting skin pushed his hips to move faster.

Simon pushed deeper into Jace’s ass with every thrust, his hips speeding up as his movements became messier, sloppier, with his need to be as far inside Jace as possible. He released Jace's mouth, pressing his lips to Jace’s cheek, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his jaw as Jace tilted his head.

“I’m so fucking close,” Jace moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head when Simon sucked at his pulse point. He could already feel the tingle in his balls as Simon’s dick scraped along his prostate with every deep, fast thrust. Sharp pulses of pleasure rocked through him, radiating from his balls with each touch.

“Me too, how do you manage to bring me to my knees every time?” Simon breathed against Jace’s neck. Everything about the Shadowhunter was intoxicating, his scent, a mixture of musk and angel, the hard muscles of his body as he writhed beneath him, the tight clench around his dick, it was too much. He sucked harder, moaning into Jace’s sweat-soaked skin, in the junction of his neck and shoulders.

“Fuck, Si… Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Jace whimpered when Simon angled his hips further, plunging into him with a constant pressure on his prostate. It dragged desperate, pleasure tinged whimpers from him, the pitch of his moans rising with every scrape. “Bite me, Si, bite me when I cum,” he moaned.

“Are you sure?” Simon asked, pulling his head from Jace’s neck to look into his eyes, to be sure.

“Please, do it… do it now,” Jace begged, clenching his knees tighter around Simon’s waist and rocking his hips as his balls started to draw up. He turned his head, a loud moan escaping him when he felt Simon’s tongue on his neck. “Yes! Simon, I’m gonna cum,” he breathed when Simon’s fangs broke the skin. He moaned, a deep, guttural moan when his pleasure spiked further as Simon’s venom seeped into his bloodstream, sending his orgasm rocketing as it slammed through him.

Simon sank his fangs into the soft skin as his own orgasm roared up, sucking as the pleasure hit him like a freight train, intensified by the taste of Jace on his tongue. It was something they rarely did. They had learned from Izzy’s addiction how dangerous it was so they saved it for special times like this. His eyes rolled up as he exploded in Jace’s ass, his hips grinding into Jace’s clenching hole with small movements as he came hard, shooting deep inside his love.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jace whimpered, squeezing down on Simon’s dick as he shot his load between their stomachs. His arms strained against the ropes as incomparable pleasure rocked through him, the combination of being filled, of warm cum, flooding his ass, the burn in his arm muscles and the hazy fog that filled his brain drawing his orgasm out.

Simon pulled his fangs from Jace’s neck as his hips came to a stuttering stop, coming to his senses faster than the blonde. He licked at the bite, smiling when the bite stopped bleeding instantly from the chemicals in his saliva. He leaned up on his elbows as Jace went limp around him, grinning when he saw how far gone Jace was.

“I love you,” Jace murmured when Simon skimmed his nose up the length of his own. He was almost floating in a post-orgasmic haze, a mixture of the bite, of the bone-deep satisfaction that orgasm brings and the proximity of his Vampire. He pouted his lips out, grinning against Simon’s lips when Simon gave him what he wanted.

“I love you too,” Simon whispered, brushing his lips against Jace’s again and again. He rested his forehead against Jace’s for a moment as his dick steadily softened inside of Jace. “are you ready to get these off?” he asked, reaching up and tugging at the rope binding Jace’s right hand.

“Yeah, in a minute,” Jace muttered around a yawn, already ready to sleep. He groaned when Simon pulled out of him, his Vampire pressing kisses to the tip of his nose to ease his discomfort. “Stay, do that in a minute,” he mumbled.

“I want to cuddle before you pass out,” Simon chuckled. He wriggled out of the gap between Jace’s legs, laughing when his Shadowhunter tried to clamp his legs around him. He wasn’t a Vampire with superior strength for nothing though. He slipped out of Jace’s tight grip and used his speed to good effect to pull his pants fully off and to dart into the bathroom for a damp cloth.

Jace was more than happy to let Simon clean him up, lying bonelessly as Simon swiped the warm, damp cloth over his body. He opened his eyes, watching as Simon then cleaned himself up. _So fucking sweet!_

Simon made short work of the ropes binding Jace’s ankles and wrists, rubbing some life into the muscles of Jace’s arms and glaring at the slight rope burns he found on the skin of his wrists and ankles.

“Do these hurt? You should have told me, we could have stopped,” Simon murmured, pressing his lips to every mark, his concern evident in his tone. _Maybe the ropes weren’t such a good idea after all. I mean, it was fucking awesome but not at his expense._

“No, it’s a good hurt, it feels amazing. That’s why I love the ropes so much. It would have hurt more if the material had been rougher or they had been too tight but it was perfect,” Jace assured Simon. It was hard to explain to someone that was new to kink, or if they didn’t know much about it but the marks, the rope burns or the sting of the flogger, he loved it all.

“Trust me, it was perfect,” Jace said, tugging Simon back down onto the bed before stretching out. He grinned when Simon wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, tucking the covers over them. His grin widened when Simon’s dick pressed into the crack of his ass as he shuffled back. “We started out light, I can’t wait to show you more,” he mumbled into Simon’s arm.

Simon chuckled, pressing kisses into the nape of Jace’s neck. He had a feeling his education was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are considering playing with rope yourself, please take all safety precautions and do your research first. As always, consent, safety and protection are important, please take care!


End file.
